Night Out
by Killermaverick
Summary: Kyuubi got control of Naruto and invited the other beasts! What are they gonna do in one apartment all night? oneshot.


MS:Hey guys!! Here's my next chapter. Anyway, I won't give anything for a spoiler here. You'll just have to read. Well, enjoy!!!

One-tailed Shukaku: Heeeeelllllllloooo..

Two-tailed Cat: Fresh meat.

Three-tailed Turtle ( I'll just call him that since he doesn't really have a name.) I've been hungry anyway.

MS: Oh, crap...

Kyuubi: Didn't I eat him a few stories ago?

( Other tailed beasts stare at him.)

MS: Uh, OH LOOK!! IT'S THE AKATSUKI!!!

One-tailed Shukaku: Noooooooo!!!!

Two-tailed Cat: Not them!!!!

Three-tailed Turtle: Head for the hills!!!

Kyuubi: I didn't want to eat him again anyway!!!!!

MS: Phew!! That was close. Anyway, go on with the story and enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night in Konoha as Naruto was waiting for some friends. However, Naruto was differend. Instead of normal features, he had claws, more noticeable fox whiskers, messy hair, sharp canines, and red eyes with slits. It seemed that he was waiting for a long time. Just then, Gaara came through the door, also different. He had a large arm, a tail, sharp teeth, and the top half of his head looked like Shukaku. " What took ya?! I've been waiting for ya for four hours!!!!" For some reason, Naruto's voice was different. Shukaku then knocked Naruto on the head. " Ow!! That hurt!!" " Well, you should know going from Suna to Konoha would take hours for me, and days for humans!!!!" His voice was different too. " Good point." Just then, they heard some noise. " Kyuubi!!! Let us out of here!!!!" " Shukaku, stop this nonsense!!!" The two sighed, and went into their minds to find Naruto and Gaara in cages tied up with a seal. " Don't worry, Kit, that seal will come off in 10 hours. Me and Shukaku are gonna spend some time with the other tailed beast." Shukaku then interrupted. " Yeah, that's true Gaara! Only for a few hours." The two waited a while with thinking, then reluctantly agreed." Good." Just then, there was a knock at the door. At it was a woman with blond hair, cat ears with a tail, claws,sharp teeth, and red glowing eyes. " Ah, Two-tails, you finally came." She was walking through the door into the apartment. " Well, good thing cats are fast, otherwise, it would take me days to get here." The other two agreed at the comment. " Hey, where's Three-tails?" " Right here, darlin!!!!" From the doord came a guy, around his 20's, with blue hair, gleaming red eyes, sharp teeth, claws, and a type of shell on his back. " Ah, Turtle, my good friend." Kyuubi came up and gave him a handshake. " It's good to be here." Shukaku, however, was curious. " Hey Turtle, how is it that you have a human form without a vessel?" Turtle then smiled. " Well, I actually made my own human form." Kyuubi then hit his head. " Of course!! We forgot that ability while we were contained." The other two nodded. " Alright, then, let's get on with our games!!" The others nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright, I bet 20 points!!" Shukaku placed some colored coins on the table. They appeared to be playing Texas hold 'em. The others did the same with the same amount. " Alright, i'll bet 50!!" Kyuubi placed some more coins on the table, as did everyone else. " I fold." Cat said, placing her hand of cards on the table. Kyuubi then smirked. " Hah!! You're even worse than Tsunade." Before he knew it, Kyuubi was in a headlock, getting a noogie from Cat. " What was that?! Huh?! What was that?!" Kyuubi was now crying chibi tears. " You're good, you're good, you're good!!! Please let me go!!!" She then let go. " That's better." They then got back to the table while Kyuubi was rubbing the large bump on his head from her noogie. " Hey Kyuubi!! You better treat that when i'm back!!" Naruto yelled in his head. " Sure, sure." He then got back to the game. " Alright, uh, um, I uh, p-place 15 p-p-points." He then placed 15 on the table. Everyone else aside from Cat placed the bets on the table. As they were on their last line of betting, they placed their hand on the table. Kyuubi had three 6's, and Shukaku had a flush. " Hah! Beat that!!" Just then, Turtle smiled and revealed his hand. " Royal flush!!" " Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!" Shukaku and Kyuubi yelled in unision. " B-bu-but you were all nervous!!" Turtle then explained. " It's a trick called bluffing idiot!! It's a certain trick in Texas hold 'em!!" The two just glared at him for the rest of the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright, right hand yellow!" Cat said as Shukaku placed his hand on a yellow circle on a white mat. " Aw, come on!!! I hate twister!!!" Cat just glared at him. " Tough." Shukaku just grumbled and stayed in his position. " Alright, left hand red." Kyuubi then placed his hand on the mat. Just then, however, Shukaku was getting uneasy because Kyuubi's fur was tickling him. " Hey, haha, s-stop that K-kyuubi!! Haha!! Stop tha--AAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Shukaku fell, and because his tail was just above Turtle, so he got knocked down too. Shukaku glared at Kyuubi as he got rid of the fur on his stomach. " Hey!! You cheated!!" Kyuubi just laughed as he was looking at Shukaku. " Haha, you should have seen your face!!" Shukaku just continued to glare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright, A1!!" " Miss." Shoot!" Shukaku was now playing Battleship. Kyuubi then smiled. " Alright, J-4!!" Shukaku then gasped. " You sand my carrier!!!" Kyuubi just continued to laugh as Shukaku continued to glare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I say it was Colonel Mustard, with the candlestick, in the ballroom." After a few seconds, Cat put down a card that shows an old guy in yellow, showing he's Colonel Mustard. They then scribbled on their sheets. " Alright, I bet it's Mr. Green, with the rope, in the Kitchen." Nobody had the card, and Cat got out the cards from the small folder, and smiled as she showed the cards. " I win." She did the victory sign as the others just glared at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It was good that you came!!" Kyuubi was telling the others goodbye as they were leaving. Just as soon as they were out, Naruto turned back to normal. " Finally!!! Good to be back in control." Kyuubi just started to take a nap. " Well, at least last night fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, sorry for the short story, but i'm not in the mood for a long story at the moment. Well, R&R!!

Tailed-beast: Run away from the Akatsuki!!!

MS: They're still doin' that? Oh well!


End file.
